Live to Fight Another Night
Live to Fight Another Night was the 28th session of the Daevenfell campaign, and the fourth session of Chapter 6: People of the Dying World. Resistance summary The Resistance returns to Woodrope, and places Gainswood in a makeshift cell in Swennegall. At first, he is uncooperative, but Ridqek repeatedly and gleefully knocks him out and revives him with water of life, until he speaks. Gainswood reveals he hails from another world than both Davenfeldt and Daevenfell – a place known as Crescent. He came here through a portal far in the south, which is now guarded by high elves from that same world, deep within The Domed City. They are not friendly, and would like to purge Daevenfell of every element aside from themselves. When the population of Davenfeldt arrived, he joined up with them to create The March, building an army to take The Domed City and escape through the portal to any other, less hellish world. To this effect, they are constructing Hope's End, an icebreaker ship to penetrate the glacial sea the elves hide behind. He laughs at The Resistance's pride in having captured him, and says he is only a figurehead. The real masterminds behind The March are Edith's own Bateratu clan, tieflings thought to be extinct, using their intel and intrigue from the old world to pull the strings of The March from behind the scenes. Drow summary The King's party returns from Fellhaven, and are told a ship has arrived. The man inside will only speak to Ycaron directly. The King recognizes the ship from the encounter on the Ice River, and the man inside is no other than the elf known as Har'tovh Kee. As a (supposed) fellow acolyte of La Luna, he seeks an alliance with The Crimson Hold. He represents the elves in the south, and would like to purge Daevenfell of its problematic elements – starting with Barge Town, and Hope's End. Quintillion is sceptical of the elf, and urges caution, but Ycaron is intrigued. He asks for three days to evaluate the offer, which the elf accepts. Quintillion uses his magic powers to spy on Har'tovh Kee in the captain's cabin, where he sits, silent in meditation, apparently in telepathic communication with someone else. Morass summary Stealth just went out the window. Literally. While Lillebror hangs outside the second story window of Lachstein, the others rush in through the main doors, and a hasty, uncoordinated battle ensues. The Morass are not bad warriors, however, and they emerge successful. Keys are looted from one of the guards. They locate the cells of their clanmates, and free them. Alongside the missing Morass are two others: Pilgrim Selthas, sent here after he was framed by The Resistance in Heather. This was before Teft and Shallan's time, so nobody knows who he is. Also, General Arlan Howl, Jess' father, and quite popular among the other prisoners. The prison goes deeper, however, and once they open the doors to the torture chamber, Teft and Lhoris suddenly stand face to face with their old slaver from the wars in Davenfeldt: The cruel Lt. Mallark, strapped to a table. It turns out Howl was his general in the war where the Shallan brothers were forced to fight, and lost their younger brother. Howl claims he had nothing to do with the use of slaves, and were just following orders from even higher up. Lhoris almost wargs out, ready to kill them both, but Mallark freezes the brothers with a magic word, still in control of their minds from the experiments that also turned Lhoris into the creature he is. Once released, Teft is ready to sic the rest of the clan on the two. Omako talks him out of it, appealing to his humanity. Begrudgingly, and quite cautiously, they untie Mallark, with the warning that if he ever speaks the magic word again, his life is over. First appearances * General Arlan Howl * Lt. Mallark * Lilgo Morass * Lazo Morass * Ulur Rhali * Pam Nedin